


That Shade of Green

by localsuccubus



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 07:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20386114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localsuccubus/pseuds/localsuccubus
Summary: Despite being married, you can't help from being just a teeny bit jealous of Hubert's devotion to Edelgard.





	That Shade of Green

**Author's Note:**

> I know it seems like a reader/Hubert fic but it's technically a Byleth/Hubert fic because the main character is Byleth and it's for the most part canon-compliant with their romance, I just didn't want to use Byleth since I know a lot of people change the name at the beginning so I used 'you' instead.

The papers that you were going to deliver to the emperor almost crumped in your hands as your heart throbbed with pain and you stopped in dead in your tracks.

You inwardly cursed.

There it was. 

That awful feeling.

That god-awful feeling.

The feeling of pure and unadulterated jealousy. 

It was midday at the Adrestian capital of Enbarr and you had spent most of your morning attending meetings, discussing plans to implement the new reforms, and just checking on the status of everyone you held dear. The final thing you had to do that day was to deliver papers to the emperor herself, the last you had heard she had been in the audience chamber meeting with the many different commoners across Fodlan in hopes of listening and easing their sorrows. It was upon arriving the empty audience chamber when you saw your husband, Hubert Von Vestra, smiling as he stood behind your emperor and best friend, Edelgard von Hresvelg. 

You knew you shouldn’t be jealous of a simple smile, but when it came to your husband you could count on one hand how many people he has given a genuine smile to. What made it worse was that he had also been showering her with earnest compliments and praise, words that you knew she deserved because El was simply an amazing person. That didn’t mean it didn’t hurt any less. 

You being jealous of Edelgard wasn’t something new. The jealousy had sprouted even before you realized you had feelings for Hubert. You remember during the academy days when your heart would pang while you watched Hubert and El laugh quietly while they sat next to each other during your lessons. Or when you would walk into the dining hall and long to be in Edelgard’s position as she sat across from him, chatting with him without any hint of fear, being the one, the only one, who made him smile and elicit any other reaction than a condescending smirk or witty remark. 

You did have your own moments with Hubert as well. The times the two of you spent alone after class doing things such as formulating plans, helping him learn a magic technique, or discussing important matters was what had caused the two of you to become close. 

However, it wasn’t like that at the beginning. In all honesty you were a bit intimidated by the man at first. Like everyone else in the Black Eagles you assumed he was Edelgard’s mindless lapdog, especially when only a few days after becoming professor he threatened you in a secluded hallway saying that if you got in the way of Edelgard and her plans he would personally see to your demise. Although you had to admit that after he walked away you stood there for a few minutes wondering if you were afraid or turned on. 

You remembered the night of the ball when you accidentally met him at the Goddess Tower. Of course, out of everyone that could have been alone that night it just had to have been him. You had not been aware of the tradition of meeting ones lover there so you were hurt when he assumed that you had been pining for someone else, when almost everyday you spent longing for him. You remembered being so surprised when he turned to leave and you couldn’t stop yourself from begging him to stay. He had smirked at you and asked if you were forcing him to be your next dance partner. His words has stung, the way he said it with such contempt was like he knew the extent of your feelings and at that point would beg him to show you any sort of affection. The affection that you had been greatly craving ever since he dug his horrible glove covered claws into your heart. You took his response as a rejection and you were going to give up on your conquest that night if he had not suddenly and temporarily broken down his walls and reached for your hand as you turned to leave. He pulled you close and into a small and slow dance. It was then, underneath the moonlight, when he first gave you a genuine smile. And it was then that you knew that you had loved him. 

You became a little less jealous of Edelgard that night. Moving forward, him praising El or constantly being in her presence bothered you a little less. Just a little though. He still had his moments with her, but he now had more moments with you, especially when you had reunited with him again after five years. He praised you more often, and the praise you received from him in the public eye, in front of the other Black Eagle Strike Force members, in front of Edelgard meant the world to you. It was like a small form of him showing that he now trusted you and that you had his respect. The two of you continued to spend more time together and you could tell the drastic difference in his character. No longer did he look at you with contempt, his words were less harsh, he was wittier and more sarcastic than cold and condescending, and sometimes, on the rare occasion, he would smile. Hubert even began to accept your invitations to tea despite being a very avid coffee lover. One time you managed to import special coffee beans from Brigid, grown in the most perfect temperatures to create the most wonderful and smooth dark roast, rich with hints of cocoa and citrus. The look on his face when you presented it to him made it completely worth it. 

Despite all the time the two of you had spent together, the morning that he told you if he had two lives that he would devote one to you was a shock. You weren’t sure of what to make of it, but you assumed that meant you were maybe an important person to him. The biggest surprise, however, was him declaring his love for you the night everyone arrived back at the monastery after the final battle in Faerghus. You were so caught off guard that you had tripped over your own feet and he had to catch you in his arms. You just couldn’t believe it, this man, Hubert Von Vestra, the man who was so cold yet so warm at the same time was in love with you. 

You were no longer jealous of El, not when it was you he was kissing that morning while the sun set into the pastel pink and blue sky. You were also not insecure the first night the two of you spent in Hresvelg Castle when he presented you with a beautiful gold ring with a large jewel that he said reminded him of your eyes. And you were also not jealous when you stood in front of the altar with him as the two of you exchanged rings and declared your love in front of everyone with a single kiss. 

The first few months of your marriage was spent in marital bliss. You were no longer the receiver of his intimidating glares or subtle threats, but now sweet nothings and kind smiles. He was still a bit sarcastic and witty at times and he was a bit shy and struggled with showing affection but all of those things was what you loved about him the most. 

A pleasant surprise was finding out that the two of you had very good chemistry in bed. Sometimes during important meetings your thoughts would drift to the way you clung to his broad shoulders and wrapped your legs so tightly around his hips as he would drive himself deep inside you while whispering the most awful and delicious words into your ear. El would notice and snap you out of those thoughts with a polite tap on your shoulder as she hid her knowing smile and laugh behind her hand. 

However, as things continued to progress normally, you realized you were still a bit jealous of El. Of course, just because the two of you were married, you didn’t think he was going to stop being her devoted servant and one of her closest friends and nor would you have wanted him to. But there was still that part of you that wondered if he once had feelings for her? Or if she ever did have feelings for him? And what if he had those feelings now? What if she had those feelings now? If Hubert had feelings for her, and she ended up returning them, would you be the one left in the dust?

You inwardly groaned. 

You hated yourself for this. You knew that you should trust Hubert and El. You know what kind of people they are, and they would never deceive you like this. If they had feelings for each other they would have made it known. Hubert had told you himself that he considered El nothing more than a friend that he cherished very deeply, and you had a feeling that El knew you were insecure as well and always emphasized how Hubert was just a friend. 

Jealousy was so ugly and yet here you were, deep into your marriage still feeling very insecure about everything.

“(Y/n)! I didn’t notice you there!” you immediately snapped out of your thoughts and looked up to meet Edelgard’s smiling face and she started walking over to where you stood, Hubert right behind her.

You smiled and bowed, “Hello your Majesty! I just came by to deliver these papers about how the nobles in the Western part of the empire were responding to reform movements and what they would do to help.”

“Oh excellent!” El exclaimed, taking the miraculously wrinkle-free papers from your hands and she briefly looked over the content. You and Hubert immediately made eye contact. He had left your shared bedroom early this morning because he had a lot of business to attend to so this was the first time you saw him today. 

You almost sighed aloud; he was so handsome. He was over a foot taller than you and El which was something very appealing to you and his face had matured and sharpened in a way that greatly complimented his sharp pale green eyes and dark hair. You wanted nothing more than to grab his face and kiss him passionately like but you knew that would be highly inappropriate, especially in front of El so you steeled yourself and just smiled at him. 

Hubert returned your smile with one of his genuine ones and you almost melted on the spot. You loved this man.

“I am definitely excited to read this, especially Lord Namara’s response to everything, he must be very livid,” Edelgard spoke with a sly smile, causing you to look back towards the emperor who was neatly rolling the papers up.

Before you had a chance to speak El grabbed your hands eagerly with hers, the papers resting under her arm, “If you do not have any prior engagements you should really join Hubert and I in the garden! We were going to be having tea and coffee, due to Hubert’s insistence.” 

You mentally cursed. 

There was that pang again, that stupid pang that was ruining your relationship with both Hubert and El. Before you could stop yourself from being foolish you shook your head. 

“Sorry,” you found yourself saying, “I a-actually have more errands I need to finish.” 

You glanced over at Hubert whose stare was so strong that you felt its presence and you knew that he wanted to say something. Quickly you looked over back to Edelgard. 

“Sorry El, next time for sure,” you said smiling sadly. 

“It is no worries (y/n),” El responded, smiling back, “I understand you have a full schedule as well, next time.” 

You felt awful for lying to one of your closest friends but you feared seeing her and Hubert spending more intimate time together would just slowly break your heart. You excused yourself from their presence and turned to make your way out of the audience chamber. 

You spent the rest of the day avoiding both Hubert and El. Whenever you heard either of them in the vicinity you would quickly run the other way which probably wasn’t the best idea since you ran away mid conversation with Linhardt due to Hubert entering the library and hid behind Dorothea’s large skirts when El came into the drawing room to speak to her.

It was dark when you were finally tired of sneaking around and you decided to retire to yours and Hubert’s shared chambers. You had been avoiding going back to the room in case you ran into the man, but you knew that you were eventually going to have to talk to him about it and you might as well face the music now. Plus, your feet hurt and laying in that huge and soft bed sounded like a dream right now. 

Arriving at your door you turned the knob slowly and peeked inside the room to make sure he wasn’t back yet. The room the two of you shared was so lavish and you had El to thank for that. There was a large four-poster bed in the center of the room with midnight black silk bed sheets and golden adornments. There was a fireplace at the other end that was surrounded by two large bookshelves on either side. In front and facing the fireplace was two large armchairs and a tall and long ebony coffee table where Hubert would sometimes sit and do paperwork at. To the right of the sitting area was floor-to-ceiling windows that were currently covered by flowy curtains but when they were open it would show the most beautiful view of the capital. 

Closing the door behind you, you yawned and stretched. You were exhausted from today, both mentally and physically. The first thing you needed to do was to get out of these stuffy clothes. You were in the middle of undressing when the door to the room opened and in stepped the other owner himself. You paused, your shirt lifted over your head, exposing your back and the back of your underthings to him as you curiously looked over your shoulder at your husband. 

“Now,” he spoke, closing the door behind him with a smirk on his face, “that is a sight I could never tire of.”

You giggled quietly and tossed your white tunic on the bed before you turned to give him a frontal view of yourself, “Is that so?” 

Hubert took a few steps towards you and before you could even register that he was close you were suddenly in his arms, his lips on yours, and you eagerly returned his passion. The two of your broke apart and you melted in his arms, clinging on to his broad body while yours was only half dressed. You had missed him. It was only a day without any contact with him and yet it felt like another five years without him. You were so foolishly in love. 

“I’m going to finish getting dressed,” you said after giving him another but chaste and quick kiss.

Hubert wolfishly smiled, “Or my lady could stay like this.”

“You wish,” you giggled.

Pulling away from his arms you picked up your shirt from the bed and walked over to your shared dresser. Taking off your shorts and lace stocking you slipped on one of Hubert’s sleeping tunics that was practically more like a dress for your smaller frame. 

Turning around you saw your husband had undressed a bit as well, his cloak hung up and his boots laid neatly by the door. He was sitting on your shared bed, rolling his shoulder to work out the kinks. 

“So,” he spoke as you made your way over to sit beside him, “about earlier…”

You knew exactly what he was talking about but there was no way you were going to give in that easily. You quickly busied yourself with helping him undress, your fingers slowly undoing the buttons to his coat.

“Earlier?” you mumbled quietly. 

“Yes earlier. Do not act as if you do not know what I am referring to.”

“I don’t.” 

His fingers found yours, stopping you from finishing your task. Your eyes flickered up to meet his.

“In the audience chamber with her majesty. You were upset.”

You huffed, looking away from him, “I was not upset.”

“Do you think I am a daft fool?”

You pouted, “Of course not.” 

You pulled your fingers away from his and finished your task, his coat now undone. You helped him slide it off before you took it to hang it in your armoire. 

“(Y/n)…” he warned, his piercing green eyes were now looking at you from the bed and you simply stood there, staring at the ground. Ever since you met him you were always afraid of making eye contact, because if you did you were sure that those pale green eyes were going to be able to render you vulnerable. 

“Please Hubert,” you responded sadly, silently begging him to not push you further on the subject, “I really don’t want to talk about it.”

“You don’t get to decide those things anymore,” he responded darkly. 

You couldn’t help it, you caved and looked towards him to make eye contact with his beautiful eyes. You were right, you now felt very vulnerable. He motioned for you to sit beside him and you complied.

“We are a team now,” his ungloved hand rested on yours and you bit your lip, hesitating before you rested your other hand on top of his, “We need to discuss our problems and issues if we do not wish to let them fester and become a much bigger problem later.” 

You hated him. He was right. 

“I-I’s just…” your hands started to tremble a little and you swore you almost felt the prick of tears behind your eyes. You quickly blinked that away, you would be shedding no tears.

“I…”

“(Y/n)…” he warned again and you suddenly snapped.

“I’m jealous, okay?!” you yelled, pulling yourself away from his presence to the other side of the bed. He was caught off guard from your sudden outburst. 

“I-I’m jealous, I have been, for so long..,” you trailed off, looking down sadly at your now cold and lonely hands.

“Of you….and El…” you simply could not look at him, not when your voice had finally broke. 

“I-I know the two of you are friends, and I love your friendship, it is so endearing, and I can tell how much the two of you depend on each other b-but I…” you hiccupped. “I could never compare, never, not to someone like El, and I know you said you love me, but sometimes I feel as if I was simply second best, someone who is great but could never hold a candle to the wonderful and beautiful Edelgard and I-“

“(Y/n).” Hubert whispered. You looked up at him, tears watering your eyes. Extending his hand with a small smile you sniffed and took it. He pulled you into an embrace which you eagerly accepted. Your head rested on his shoulder while your tears hit his collar covered neck, his hands were entangled in your hair, wrapped around your head to hold you as close as he possibly could. 

You sobbed into his neck, silently communicating just how much this pain has been hurting you. Finally, after a few minutes your sobbing subsided and you simply clang to him for warmth and comfort. He had been stroking your hair the entire time which had greatly eased you and caused you to stop crying much sooner than you would have without.

You felt him pull away and you looked into his eyes, yours red and wet and his were just full of so much love and compassion, you simply didn’t understand why you could ever doubt this man and his intentions. Cupping both of your cheeks gently he pulled you close to rest your foreheads together.

“I understand how you are feeling, yes, her majesty and I are close friends and I am undoubtedly very much loyal to her.” 

“However,” he said, “I am devoted to Edelgard as my liege and friend.” 

“You, on the other hand,” he closed his eyes, brushing your lips together so gently.

“You, my love, I am devoted to as my wife, and the person whom I love the most in this world.” 

You wanted to cry again, there it was, the words of reassurance that you have longed for. You couldn’t help it, a few more tears fell from your eyes.

Hubert chucked and kissed them away, “Honestly, this is what has been distressing you? We have been married and together for how long now? And you choose this long into our relationship to be jealous of her majesty? Has my devotion been stronger than usual?” he has such humor in his voice. 

“I have been distressed! For the longest time! How has it not been obvious?” you laughed, your tears drying up. 

"You seemed to be alright during our academy years, in all honesty I did not even realize you might have reciprocated my feelings for you until the ball night at the Goddess Tower.” 

“What?!” you squeaked, blushing, “y-you had liked me before then?”

Hubert let out a short laugh, “I did indeed and it was absolutely infuriating. I didn’t know if I wanted to push you down and murder you or kiss you.” 

“That’s…romantic…in a very…Hubert way,” the two of you laughed and you found yourself laid back against your soft shared bed. 

“Well, I certainly know what I want to do now,” he purred. While you kissed him passionately and unbuttoned his shirt you were filled with joy at the realization that this man right on top of you truly and deeply loved you just as much as you truly and deeply loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in so long and I also have no beta reader and this def isn't my best work and it's only my second fic that I've actually posted and im not entirely happy w it ;A; but I needed to get it out there because Hubert needs more fics !! I might make this a collection of reader/Byleth x Hubert oneshots. We will see.


End file.
